Burning Whispers
by ShadowGraffiti
Summary: Harry has made a pact: He will do anything Voldemort says if Voldemort will not hurt Ron or Hermione. But Harry was tricked; he sold his soul, and was then ordered to murder Ron himself... and if he disobeys, Voldemort will kill Ron, Hermione, and Harry


**Burning Whispers****  
by CrystalHorse72**  


  
Discription: Harry has made a pact: He will do anything Voldemort says if Voldemort will not hurt Ron or Hermione. But Harry was tricked; he sold his soul, and was then ordered to murder Ron himself... and if he disobeys, Voldemort will kill Ron, Hermione, and Harry  
  
A/N: No, I haven't just stared a new fic... I don't think... *wonders quizically* Anyhoo, pretty sure just uno chapters, but ya never know... my favorite fic ever, Never Turn Back was supposed to be just one chapter and now its a trilogy... okay, I'm rambling!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song. Don't own Harry Potter. Don't own anything. *cries* However, if you try to sue me, keep this in mind:  
I have a shovel, a roll of duck tape, and a big backyard. You do the math.  
  


**Trust**  
**chapter 1  
  
Mudvayne - World So Cold**  
  
When passion's lost and all the trust is gone,  
Way too far, for way too long  
Children crying, cast out and neglected,  
Only in a world so cold, only in a world  
This cold  
Hold the hand of your best friend, look into their eyes  
Then watch them drift away  
Some might say, we've done the wrong things,  
For way too long, for way too long  
  
Fever inside the storm,  
So I'm turning away.  
Away from the name   
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones   
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us  
  
Keep your thorns   
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  
burning whispers, Remind me of the days,  
I was left alone, in a world this cold  
Guilty of the same things, provoked by  
The cause,  
I've left alone, in a world so cold  
Fever inside the storm,  
So I'm turning away.  
Away from the name   
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones   
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us  
  
Keep your thorns   
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  
I'm flying, I'm flying away,  
Away from the names  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the games   
(Fucking head games)   
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  
Why does everyone feel like my enemy,  
Don't want any part of depression or  
Darkness, I've had enough  
sick and tired, bring the sun, or I'm gone,  
Or I'm gone  
  
I'm backing out, I'm no pawn,  
No mother-fucking slave to this,  
Never lied  
Never left  
Never lived  
Never loved  
Never lost  
Never hurt  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about  
Anything  
  
Backing out, giving up, no mother-fucking   
Slave to this,  
Never lied  
Never left  
Never lived  
Never loved  
Never lost  
Never hurt  
Never worry about being me, or anyone lese  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about   
Anything,   
  
I need to find a darkened corner,  
A lightless corner,  
Where it's safer and calmer,  
  
I'm turning away.  
Away from the name   
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones   
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us  
  
Keep your thorns   
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  
I'm flying, I'm flying away,  
Away from the names  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the games   
(Fucking head games)  
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  


~*~  


  


Leave me, you fools!! Voldemort hissed, making the black-cloaked death eaters step back from him No, not you. A long, silver finger pointed at death eater with a strange, red skull on the back of his hood, making him cringe. Voldemort's lips curved into a smile as he glided across the area and grasped the back of the Death Eater's robes, bringing their faces close.  
  
the voice begged, but Voldemort's sneer just widened.  
  
You promised, boy!! You promised you'd give yourself to me if I didn't harm Weasley or Granger, Voldemort smiled even more and tears brimmed in Harry's eyes.  
  
Y-yes... sir... he gulped. Suddenly, Voldemort threw his head back and uttered a laugh that made even the famous, sixth year Harry Potter cringe. Suddenly, Voldemort grabbed him by the front of his robes and lifted him off the ground, bringing their faces even closes as his eyes hardened. I'm not going to... he smiled darkly again, but you will.  
  
Harry cried and Voldemort laughed again, high and cruel. He lowered his head again.   
  
You are going to murder Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry cried, his green eyes flooding in panic.  
  
Oh yes, Harry, Voldemort sneered again. You will torture him and then bring him to me ALIVE... he smiled even further. Then, before me, you will show him who you are and then kill him.  
  
Harry sobbed, lowering himself down to his knees while shaking. No, no, no no... he shook his head wildly and threw his head back, screaming.   
  
~*~  
  
Harry lay in the bed opposite Ron's. The two of them had retired to sleep not long after they picked Harry up from the Dursley's, but Harry wasn't sleeping anywhere near as peaceful as Ron.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was in a strange alley, looking wildly around. Suddenly, he caught glimpse of Ron.  
  
Harry? Harry... where are you?! he cried, face twisting in panic. The lack of moon and few stars made it hardy to see, but Harry could tell Ron was frightened.  
  
I'm right here, Ro... Harry was cut off as a figure in a black cloak and hood approached the red-headed boy. Ron hadn't seemed to hear him, but he had suddenly caught sight of the figure.  
  
W-who are you...? he fumbled for his wand, but the cloaked man was quicker.  
  
the man hissed and Ron's wand flew out of his hand as he flew backwards into a brick wall. Feebly trying to stand his ground, his eyes widened in terror when he saw the cloaked figure hold the wand up. Terror drowned out any light that had once shown in his blue eyes as the wand changed into a dagger.  
  
N-no... please... what do you want?! Ron cried, backing up further. It was too late, though. The man was upon him, knocking him backwards. Ron struggled on the ground under the man's grip, trying desperately to avoid the dagger that struck at him again and again. Could he get away before...  
  
Too late.  
  
The dagger pierced his shoulder and Ron screamed in sheer pain.  
  
No... no... he screamed through sobs over and over, tears streaming down his pale cheek. The man then raised the dagger again, ready to kill the young boy, but was stopped when Ron open his blury, blue eyes. What do you want from me?? he managed through tears.  
  
Suddenly, the dagger dropped, and the Death Eater jumped away. He clapped clothed hands to covered ears, and started shaking violently, and Harry could swear he saw tears fall from the hidden, dark depths under the hood of the Death Eater.  
  
Who are you...? Ron whispered, almost pleading, a sob ringing through his voice. Suddenly, the cloaked figure snapped it's head up, staring at Ron. It grabbed the dagger off the of the ground before raising it, and in a swirl of magic, it was a wand.  
  
the man bellowed in a strange voice. Ron barely had time to scream before it hit. He shut his eyes, tears running like rivers as his body twitched horribly, screaming in pain like nothing anyone should ever have to endure.  
  
Harry screamed, watching his best friend suffer a fate worse than death... and knowing there was nothing he could do. He tried to escape the screams, but he couldn't block the sound out. He tried to hide from the sight, and he flicked his eyes away...  
  
And instead, they fell on something else that made him want to just die right then and there. He could feel the color draining out of his face... cold sweat beading his forehead... his knees shaking...  
  
There was a red skull on the back of the cloaked figure's head.  
  
he shut his eyes and screamed.  
  
he heard Ron call, and felt himself shaking even harder before screaming again.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat straight up, throwing the red-head backwards. He looked down on the ground to see Ron sprawled across the ground.   
  
I trust you slept well, he said sarcastically as he got to his feet.   
  
Ha... I think we both know the answer to that. How about you? Harry said with a laugh, momentarily forgetting the dream.  
  
Yes, very well... up until you started screaming my name! Ron groaned. What in Merlin's name were you dreaming about?!  
  
Uh-gah-well-uh- NOTHING... yeah... Ron stared at him quizically before sighing.  
  
Whatever... I'm too hungry to argue, he smiled wildly and Harry felt his insides fade away. The boy he had to kill was smiling at him... the boy he was going to torture... he trusted Harry, and he was going to betray that trust...  
  
He couldn't help it. He broke into wild sobs, shoulders heaving and tears burning down his face.  
  
Ron was next to him in an instant, hands on Harry's shoulders, peering at his friend with worried eyes. What's the matter... oh god Harry, what is it?!  
  
Harry looked up into Ron's soft, blue eyes with his own green, wet ones. And to Ron's great surprise, Harry hugged him.  
  
Harry, is there anything you want to tell me? he asked and Harry sat back.  
  
The dream... he muttered, flicking his eyes to Ron's, the blue swirling in plea for Harry to continue. I... I... his eyes brimmed with tears again. I tried to kill you! as he said it, he flung his head down and began sobbing again.  
  
Harry... it's alright... it's just a dream! Tell me, what happened? Ron asked, and Harry continued through strangled sobs.  
  
It was... a dark ally... black cloak... wand became a dagger and... I stabbed... stabbed... and I... he tried, but the words would come out.  
  
What Harry... what?! Ron cried sympathetically. And then, Harry lost it.  
  
he broke down completely as Ron sat there, bafled. I couldn't control... what I was doing... you kept screaming... I tried to stop it... oh god Ron I tried...  
  
Harry, it's okay! he peered up at Ron. It's alright... it was just a dream!  
  
Oh, but you know the truth Harry... a familiar voice hissed inside his head, making him freeze in terror, even the tears on his face stopping. It isn't just a dream...  
  
Lord save me... before Ron could even ask, Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he slid off the bed.  
  
~*~  
  


When passion's lost and all the trust is gone,  
Way too far, for way too long  
Children crying, cast out and neglected,  
Only in a world so cold, only in a world  
This cold  
Hold the hand of your best friend, look into their eyes  
Then watch them drift away  
Some might say, we've done the wrong things,  
For way too long, for way too long  
  
Fever inside the storm,  
So I'm turning away.  
Away from the name   
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones   
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us  
  
Keep your thorns   
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  
burning whispers, Remind me of the days,  
I was left alone, in a world this cold  
Guilty of the same things, provoked by  
The cause,  
I've left alone, in a world so cold  
Fever inside the storm,  
So I'm turning away.  
Away from the name   
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones   
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us  
  
Keep your thorns   
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  
I'm flying, I'm flying away,  
Away from the names  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the games   
(Fucking head games)   
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  
Why does everyone feel like my enemy,  
Don't want any part of depression or  
Darkness, I've had enough  
sick and tired, bring the sun, or I'm gone,  
Or I'm gone  
  
I'm backing out, I'm no pawn,  
No mother-fucking slave to this,  
Never lied  
Never left  
Never lived  
Never loved  
Never lost  
Never hurt  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about  
Anything  
  
Backing out, giving up, no mother-fucking   
Slave to this,  
Never lied  
Never left  
Never lived  
Never loved  
Never lost  
Never hurt  
Never worry about being me, or anyone lese  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about   
Anything,   
  
I need to find a darkened corner,  
A lightless corner,  
Where it's safer and calmer,  
  
I'm turning away.  
Away from the name   
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones   
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us  
  
Keep your thorns   
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  
I'm flying, I'm flying away,  
Away from the names  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the games   
(Fucking head games)  
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Just in case you were wondering, this is NOT slash!!! Well, how'd I do? I think I'm going to write more now.... ^_^ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
